


Angel

by Heavens_Dynasty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Angel Healing, Angst, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Cute, F/M, Female Kageyama Tobio, First Kiss, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Forehead Kisses, Guardian Angels, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Mentioned Kimizuki Shihou - Freeform, Mentioned Yachi Hitoka, Possessive Tsukishima Kei, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Protectiveness, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavens_Dynasty/pseuds/Heavens_Dynasty
Summary: Tsukishima was considered "lucky" among his friends. He was faced with danger, even death, countless times. But some how managed to escape without a single scratch. Some times he even avoided the event. Whether it was a strong gut feeling telling him to not go, or something holding him back just long enough for the event to end. He always escaped alive.Who knew all this was thanks to a force he doesn't believe in, because hey he's a man of sceince. In his world there's no such thing as Angels, Demons, nor unexplained forced. Maybe it was all just a coincidence





	1. Chapter 1

"Tsukishima should be here by now. Where is he?" Akaashi looks down at his watch with a worry look. It was ten minutes pass nine. Tsukishima agreed to meeting up with him at exactly eight thirty. Thirty or so minutes ago. Bokuto set his book down on the table. "Maybe he's running late. Give him some time" Bokuto rested his cheek on the palm of his hand. Allowing a soft sight to escape his lips as he looked over at is worried boyfriend

"But he's always on time" Akaashi protests. It was true. Tsukishima hates, and he means hates being late. The kid was always on time or showed up ten minutes early. And if he were to be late for any reason, he would give a heads up. Which he hasn't done at all. Making Akaashi worry that either something happened, or that the blond male forgot.

Bokuto took out his phone to check if Tsukishima texted. Nothing. All that was displayed on his phone was the time, date, and some notifaction from social media apps. "Akaashi-san! Bokuto-san!" 

The two turned their heads to the left to see a orange bundle running towards them, with a blond girl running right behind him. "Hinata-kun slow down!" the girl cries

Hinata stops right in his tracks. Waiting for his cute girlfriend to catch up to him. Once she did, Hinata grabbed her arm and ran with her. Akaashi could only think, poor girl. The couple ran up to them. Hinata looked both out of breath and frighten. Yachi on the other hand looked like she was ready to pass out on the floor. "Hinata, Yachi what's with the screaming?" Akaashi questions 

The orange haired male raised a finger up. Bokuto closed his book before pushing it aside. They gave the couple a moment to gather themselves up. "Akaashi-san! Bokuto-san! Did you guys hear!" Hinata shouts 

"Hear what?" Bokuto asks

"The bus Tsukishima takes got into a major collision! Just down by eight street!" Yachi screams, worry laced in her tone. Both Akaashi and Bokuto freeze in their seats. "We over heard other talk about it. So far there's two fatalities. They won't let anyone through" 

"Are you sure it's Tsukishima's bus?". Bokuto knew that Akaashi was either denying what has happened, or praying that Hinata and Yachi got the buses wrong. Hinata nodded his head, "tsukki takes the eight o'clock bus. Bus number thirty seven. The bus that crashed"

Without another word, Akaashi gathered his things. He needed to see this for himself. Even if the crash was seven blocks away from their college. Bokuto followed Akaashi's action and packed his things. Shovingev everything in. The four of them ran to the exit. 

Akaashi's mind was racing with thoughts, his heart was racing in fear. Was this why Tsukishima wasn't answering? Is this why he wasn't texting? Akaashi kept telling himself that Tsukishima was going to be okay. He had to. 

Without looking where they were all going, they crashed into someone. Sending everyone tumbling back. "Ow!"

"I'm sorry-"

"What the hell!"

Akaashi's apology was cut short by a very familiar voice. It was like a wave of relief over came him when he heard that sass filled voice. Everyone sat up straight. Their eyes were blown wide when they saw who they bumped into. It was none other than Tsukishima Kei. The blond male that everyone was fretting about just five minutes ago. 

Tsukishima rubbed his head since it was throbbing in pain. Thank god his glasses didn't break. Or else they would have a problem. "Tsukishima..your okay"Akaashi breaths out 

"Yeah I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?" Tsukishima asked 

"The bus you took. It was involved in a collision" Hinata explains 

Tsukishima lowered his hand from his head. They all stood up. Hinata being the gentlemen he was, helped Yachi up. Even dusting off some of the dirt that was on her skirt. "We were all worried that you were...you know" Bokuto states 

Tsukishima shakes his head. Adjusting his glasses. "I wasn't on that bus. As you can tell"

"Why weren't you? Not that I wanted you to be but out of all days today you didn't take that bus" Akaashi says 

"Well just as I was about to walk out the door, I got this weird feeling. Like a gut feeling that something wasn't right. After convincing myself that I was not going to throw up my breakfast, I stepped outside, and waited for my bus to arrive. I waited and waited. I over heard someone say it was running ten minutes behind schedule. The feeling came back, stronger than ever. All I kept thinking was, something bad is going to happen.

Two minutes later I came to the conclusion that I didn't have the time to wait around, so I took my chances and ran. But as I was running, I saw it pass by. It was too late then, so I kept running"

Tsukishima grabbed his bag from the floor. Swinging it over his shoulders. "That's why I'm late. Forgive me for not giving a heads up but idiot me forgot the charge my phone" 

Akaashi has never felt so relived in his life. He walked up to Tsukishima and patted his head. "You had us scared for a minute" Akaashi flicks Tsukishima gently "it's a miracle that your here"

"It's like your guardian angel really worked hard in trying to protect you" Yachi comments with a bright smile. Tsukishima looks at Akaashi before looking at Yachi. "My grandmother always told me that we each have a guardian angel that takes care of us. They help protect us from any type of upcoming danger. They do this by sending us some types of warnings or messages. Looks like your angel has been working their magic" 

"Yachi there is no such thing as angels. There's no such thing as miracles, angels, demons etc. There is simply no scientific prof of their existiene. In a world of science, there is simply no room for those things"

Tsukishima starts walking away. The others follow right after him. "Well we all have our opinions, thoughts, and feelings. I understand if you don't believe in the things I do. But it's still shocking how you were not on that bus" Yachi smiles up at the tall blond male. Akaashi nods his head. Agreeing with Yachi. It was quite a miracle that Tsukishima wasn't on that bus today. 

"Tsukishima you sure have an act for avoiding trouble" Bokuto teases, "you must be extremely lucky"

"Or I just know how to use my brain"

"I still say it may be a guardian angel"

"Yachi, there's no such thing. This is all just a minor coincidence. Nothing new"

"Your a stick in the mud Tsukishima Kei"

"No Hinata I am not. I'm a person"

"Smartass" 

The group walked away from the front entrance of their college. Having a small argument about coincidences, science, the supernatural etc. Tsukishima ended up simply sighing and waving off Hinata and Yachi. Resulting in Akaashi grinning, and Bokuto laughing. Boy did they love teasing their nerd.

As they walked away, a small white feather fell to the floor. Soft giggles could be heard from a distance. 

Tsukishima turned around. Looking around where those giggles were coming from. But there was no one there. Akaashi noticed that Tsukishima wasn't among them. He turned around to see Tsukishima simply standing there. "Tsukishima is everything okay?" Akaashi asks 

"Did you hear that?" 

"Hear what?"

Silence. Tsukishima fixed his glasses before turning around to walk with the others, "nevermind" 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Tsukishima walked with Hinata. The orange haired male invited him over for a study session. Of course Tsukishima could name various things he would rather do than to spend time with the said male, but it has been quite a while since he hanged out with him. They were friends afterall. "How's things with Yachi?" Tsukishima inquired

He fixed his gaze on the shorter male next to him. Hinata smiled, holding onto his bag strap tightly, "perfect. She's very sweet. She's like an angel, so beautiful and tender"

Tsukishima grinned at the statement.  Boy was his friend head over heels for the blond girl. He could see why. She was a kind soul. It looks like nothing bad has ever stained her. She did resemble a saint in a way. "Stop smiling, you look like a creep" Tsukishima teases 

Hinata frowns before pouting "your mean Tsukishima-kun"

Tsukishima smirks, "I know."

The two males arrive at Hinata's apartment. Well Hinata shared an apartment with someone. That someone being Kozume Kenma. The first thing Hinata did when stepping a foot into his shared apartment was call out for his room mate. "Kenma, I'm home! I brought Tsukishima with me!" Hinata calls out. Setting his bags aside. 

When there was no reply, Hinata knew that Kenma was out. Where? He has no idea. Knowing the guy he must be out buying a new game or something. "Make yourself at home. I'll get some snacks ready." Hinata says. He puts his slippers on, then proceeds to go to the kitchen. 

Tsukishima sets his things down as well. Looking around the small apartment. It was comfy, simple. There were some pictures hung on the walls. Some were of Kenma, some were of Hinata, and others were a mix. He took a seat on one of the couches. Still examining the room he was in. 

"Hey Tsukishima," Hinata calls from the kitchen, "what type of drink do you like? I have lemonade, juice, soda, and tap water. You know, just in case your basic that way"

"Very funny Hinata. I'll have some lemonade" Tsukishima replies

He could hear the fridge door closing, along with a slight clank sound that glass made when it came in contact with anything. The front door opened, exposing the second house resident. Kenma had with him three bags. All from a grocery store. "Tsukishima? What are you doing here?" Kenma inquires, closing the door behind him.

"Study session" Tsukishima replies bluntly 

Kenma give a slight nod. He excused himself, and walked over to the kitchen. Tsukishima could hear both Hinata and Kenma talking. He couldn't exactly hear what they were saying. Not that he cared anyways. Hinata soon walked out with a tray, and Kenma walked right behind him. "Okay let's make this a great study session" Hinata says 

He smiles at the two males. Tsukishima simply blinks. He slides off the couch, and onto the floor. Kenma goes off to fetch his books so he could join in. 

 

 

After three hours, the trio decided they have done enough studying and deserved an break. Not just any break but an ice cream break. Hinata called it. Tsukishima had no objections to it. Neither did Kenma. So the trio got up from their bums, and walked out. 

It was still sunny out. Considering it was three p.m. 

The trio walked down the streets. Making their way to Hinata's favorite ice cream parlor. He claimed to know a short cut to the place. It was through an alley. It lead straight to the parlor. It was easier to take than to go all the way around. 

When they arrived at this short cut, something didn't sit right. Hinata went on about how he always took this route. Yet this gave Tsukishima a sense of danger. Some alarms went off in his head. The he heard it, a small voice in the back of his head 

 

 

_Don't go through there, Tsukishima_

_Right after those words crossed his mind so did a vivid image of a gang lurking in the shadows. They all looked like they were expecting something, or someone._

 

 "Hinata! Kenma!"

Just as Hinata and Kenma were about to step a foot into the alley, Tsukishima grabbed them both from their shirts. Pulling them back. "Huh?" Hinata looked up at Tsukishima who looked slightly worried, "Tsukishima-kun?"

"We shouldn't go through there. I know it's still daylight, but we shouldn't risk it" Tsukishima states 

"Tsukishima-kun you worry too much. I have gone through this alley multiple times, and nothing has ever happened" Hinata explained. He jerked himself from Tsukishima's grip. Grinning up at the taller male. "I guess since your such a scary cat, we could go around" 

"I'm not scared, it's just a bad intuition...gut feeling. Let's go," Tsukishima says, he can't quite explain what just happened. It was like if out of no where he was just pounded with a red alarm, "we don't have all day."

And like that the trio took the long route. Surprisingly Hinata didn't fight him about it. Nor did Kenma. They seemed to be okay with it. They arrived at the ice cream parlor. Hinata told them to order whatever they'll like. He was treating them to it. Kenma ordered two scoops of cookie dough with cookie bits. Hinata ordered one scoop of chocolate, and another scoop of vanilla with some sprinkles. Tsukishima ordered one scoop of strawberry. 

Meanwhile Hinata payed, Kenma and Tsukishima picked out a booth. They picked the one nearest to the window. Hinata soon joined them. They each ate their ice cream in peace. Till the sound of police sirens filled the air. Along with the sound of the ambulance. "What the" Hinata spoke 

The three of them looked out the window. The police cars covered the alley. And a group of men tried running away. Only to be chased down by the cops. People started tongather around. Making it impossible to see what was going on. The trio quickly finished their frozen treats before running out. It was a huge mess. People were screaming, the police was trying to hold everyone back, and the paramedics were yelling. 

Tsukishima got a glimpse of one of the men that tried running. His eyes went wide open in shock as he got a good look at him. It was one of the guys he saw. The male was covered in blood. Yelling for the police to let go of them. 

Hinata kindly got someone's attention. "Excuse me, but what happened?" he asked 

The male beside him, glanced down at him before speaking "a gang assaulted two young boys in the alley ahead. People suspect that the men were already there when the kids were going through. It seems like one is injured really badly" 

Both Kenma and Hinata froze. Their heads turn to look at Tsukishima. "Okay twice this day isn't such a coincidences" Hinata speaks. He straightens up before speaking again "first you don't get on the bus that crashed, second we so happened to avoid a near death expirence" 

Kenma stood there. Not knowing what the other male was talking about. All he knew was that Tsukishima may have saved them from trouble. From death even. "It's all just a coincidence Hinata. Mixed with common sense." Tsukishima states. Crossing his arms over his chests. "Any one with common sense would know not to go into an alley not matter what time of day it is. What else could be the explanation?" 

"Well we have Yachi's statement" Hinata says 

"No no no no. There is no such thing. Hinata those things only exist in fairy tales. This is real life" Tsukishima jabs his finger harshly to Hinata's chest 

"What is?" Kenma asks, obviously confused 

"Guardian angels"

"Oh I have read a bit about them. They protect an individual from any harm that may come to them" Kenma says

Tsukishima nearly loses it. How could it be Kenma too? "I mostly know them from my video games" Kenma adds 

Shocker. That's the only way Kenma learns something new. Tsukishima shakes his head. He wasn't buying what these people were selling. There was just no such thing. No solid evidence. No _**scientific**_ evidence that proved such forces existed. Tsukishima runs a hand through his golden hair. Looking at the two males. With a sigh, he began walking. "It's possibility" Hinata sates, running up next to Tsukishima 

Kenma does the same, "what Hinata said. It may be a possibility"

"I have a higher chances of winning the lottery than meeting these "guardian angels" and that's a solid scientific fact" Tsukishima remarks 

Obviously it was sarcasm. Kenma knew, sadly Hinata didn't. "No duh. You can't see them. They are angels. Live in heaven, not earth. Damn Tsukishima, and your suppose to be smart"

Tsukishima kicked Hinata as they walked, "I was being sarcastic dumbass"

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi is a real angel, and no one can convince me otherwise

"Then Tsukishima was like, "hey we shouldn't go through there"." Hinata states, as he tries his best to do a Tsukishima imitation. 

Tsukishima crosses his arms. The others and himself were listening to Hinata blabb on about what happened yesterday. Bokuto and Kuro were genuinely paying attention to what the orange hairdo male was saying. Yachi was too, but she was also sketching something in his sketchbook. "When we were eating our ice cream, the police came. And so did the ambulance. The whole network came. When I asked what was going on, a guy told me two guys got jumped by a gang that was hanging around the alley." Hinata says. He slouches in his seat then straightens up due to excitement. "We told him that it may be his guardian angel" 

The manner in which he spoke surely was teasing. Tsukishima narrowed his eyes at the male. "It just so happened that yet again Tsukishima avoids trouble" 

"Hinata quit it already. Jeez. It's common sense to not go into an alley" Tsukishima comments 

"You have a point. Well whatever it is, the three of you sure were lucky that you didn't go through there" Akaashi states. He rose up from his seat. "I have class now. See you all later."

Everyone bids Akaashi a good day. Kuro takes a sip from his waterbottle. Tsukishima sighs softly. Resting his chin on the palm of his hand. Of course it was just a coincidence that all these things were happening. Yet that doesn't explain that image from yesterday that crossed his mind. Maybe it was just déjàvu? No, that's when you could swear you have seen something before. 

Tsukishima rubbed his head with his other hand. He looked around at his friends. Bokuto was yet again goofing off with Kuro. Hinata was watching as Yachi drew. Well they all seemed to be doing fine with one another. He should start heading off. Class started in a few minutes. "Hey I'm heading out" Tsukishima says. He waves slightly. "Goodbye."

"Bye tsukki! I would say stay safe but I'm pretty sure your guardian angel has that covered" Kuro teased 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. These idiots. "Yeah, okay."

He walks away without saying another word. What else what there to say? No matter how much he argued, his friends wouldn't listen to him anyways. Even if they didn't believe in guardian angels themselves they would still side with it just to mess with him. 

Tsukishima shoves his hands in his pockets. His head hanging low. He made his way to his class room. Which was located in the building next to the library. 

When Tsukishima raised his head, he wished he wouldn't have. Because walking towards him was someone he hated with a deep burning passion. The guy was tall, with spiking red hair. Tsukishima might not believe in all that god and devil thing, but he is sure as hell that the guy standing before him is the spawn of the devil himself. Tendou Satori. 

God Tsukishima hated the guy. Not only was he obnoxious but he was also egotistic, sneaky, cruel, and a real pain in the ass. He knew how to push all of Tsukishima's buttons. How to make his blood boil in anger. And he did all this with the same stupid smug look, that Tsukishima wished he could punch right off. The guy walked around with this aurora that reeked of trouble. There was more too it, but Tsukishima couldn't quite make it out. 

"Tsukishima"

"Tendou"

There was a moment of silence. Tendou took a step forward, while Tsukishima took a step back. Another step, another, and another. Tendou smirked at this. Tsukishima kept his guard. Standing straight while looking at Tendou straight in the eyes. "Are you by any chance,,scared of me Tsukishima?" Tendou questions with his signature smirk

Tsukishima glares daggers at him. Tenoud will admit, the look the blond was giving him looked scary. But it was not scary enough to back him off. "No, but come closer and I'll sure give you a good fucken reason to be scared of me" Tsukishima snarls 

"Oh I'm so scared. I shivering with fear, " Tendou speaks trying his best to sound scared. He even held himself while shaking. Smirking while doing so, "you sure piss me off Tsukishima. You and your stupid face. Wouldn't be surprise to see a demon or two lurking around you" 

"Guess the feeling is mutual. Your own existence pisses me off. But when I see you, I laugh. Knowing that the world simply put you here as walking joke. Your living proof that "god" has a sense of humor"  

Tendou flicked Tsukishima on his forehead, "don't talk big Tsukishima. It may get you into trouble" 

And like that the spawn of the devil walked away. Oh how much did he tick Tsukishima off. Tsukishima scoffed. What an asshole. Tsukishima knew he was an asshole too. But the red head took the cake. 

He brushed it off. Having other things to worry about, like how the heck he was going to get to close. There was only a minute left till class started. Great, just great. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Why is that guy so fixated on you? The two of you have butted head since freshmen year" Bokuto comments 

Akaashi nods. Agreeing with his boyfriend. "I don't know. But he needs to get his shit together. Honestly, we are college students! Isn't bullying suppose to stay in junior high, and high school? Jeez that guy needs to grow up" Tsukishima huffs out obviously angry 

He swears he could pop a vein right now due to how angry he was. It was true, him and Tendou hate each other. Ever since the first day of college. They got off on the wrong note. Very wrong note. Tsukishima tried fixing it. Only to get laughed at for his attempt to make up with the red head. Not only did he publicly humiliated Tsukishima, he also made him feel like crap that day. From then on, Tsukishima has hated the guy. And Tendou has continued trying to screw up something in Tsukishima's life. 

"For a heartthrob he sure is an ass. How can girls like him?" Bokuto questions 

"Beats me" Tsukishima replies 

Tsukishima arrives as his bus stop. He sets his bag down on the bench. "Well thanks for walking with me here" 

Tsukishima bows then stands straight. Bokuto and Akaashi nods. Both smiling at the blond. "Anytime tsukki. See you Friday" Bokuto says 

The two males wave goodbye before walking. Tsukishima waves back. A soft smile appearing on his face we he sees that Bokuto and Akaashi were holding hands. He found it kind of cute. Those two have been together singe highschool. How they managed is a mystery to Tsukishima. 

He fetched out his earphones from his bag. Plunging them, then clicking on a song. One of Tsukishima's favorite things to do was simply listen to music. Music was part of his life. It relaxed him, and gave him a scapeway. Whenever he put his earphone or headphones on, he is taken from the real world and placed into another. 

Tsukishima sat on the bench. Patiently waiting for the bus to come to take him home. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Kiyoko, may I ask. What are you doing?" Yamaguchi asked, peering down at the female angel who laid on a cloud. Looking down on the earth. 

Kiyoko smiled. She pointed down at a young couple. "Look how happy Yachi is"

"She are does look happy next to him." Yamaguchi admits. He takes a seat next to Kiyoko. Folding in his wings in the process. "How long have they been together?" 

"Two years. They are so adorable!" Kiyoko smiles 

Yamaguchi laughs slightly. Kiyoko adored her human. She did whatever was in her power to protect the young blond from any danger that may come to her. She would gladly do the same for the orange hair male, but couldn't. He had a different guardian angel. Aone. 

Aone was said to made from iron, and stone. He rarely talked, but he had a big heart. He was known for not communicating with his human. But that didn't mean he didn't protect him. He protected Hinata in a different way. Aone literally used Hinata's short term memory to his advantage. Whenever Hinata was heading to danger, with a snap of his fingers, the male would forget where he was going to. After thinking over it and not remembering, he walked the other way. 

Or he would simply go down to earth as a spirit and guide Hinata. 

Each guardian had their own methods to protect their human. Like Kiyoko used her powers to shield the Yachi. A bullet could be heading towards her, and Kiyoko would either stop it or make it switch course. 

Of course if a guardian could always take the paved path. Where they would use telepathy to talk/send images to their human. A tactic almost all guardian angels used at one point.

Yamaguchi continued to look around with Kiyoko. Unlike her, Yamaguchi wasn't a guardian angel. Well at least not one that protected humans. He was a guardian angel that protected the cosmos. 

Kiyoko and all the other angels knew Yamaguchi's story very well. Yamaguchi was one of the rare angels. Angels that were created from a object. Just like Aone was created from iron/rock. Yamaguchi was made out of stars. His freckles were actual remains of the stars that he was made from. 

"Hey Yams look! Down there!" Kiyoko exclaims. She points to a tall blond male. "Isn't that Tsukishima?" 

Yamaguchi looks down. Sure enough it was Tsukishima Kei. Tsukki. Yamaguchi knew very well who he was. His guardian angel always blabbs about him. Constantly. Others would tease her for it. While others listened to her talk about the blond male, and his life. Yamaguchi was really close with the guardian who protects Tsukishima. "That's tsukki alright" Yamaguchi says

"He looks so serious. I don't like it." Kiyoko states. Crossing her arms over her chest.

"Lotus did say he is a bit of a stick in the mud" Yamaguchi states 

"Speaking of lotus...where is she?" 

"I heard that they called her into the temple"

"Oh dear. Did she do something bad?"

"Knowing her, she might have"

Kiyoko sighed softly. That girl is a bit of a troublemaker for an angel. But hey at least she did her job. Yamaguchi adored her. The two of them were the best of friends. Yamaguchi loved to hang around her just to watch Tsukishima. The two of them protected the kid fairly well. Lotus cared deeply about the blond. She found him, interesting. He wasn't like other humans. 

Same could be said about her. She wasn't like other angels. And everyone knew it. Yamaguchi called her lotus as a nick name. Her real name was unknown to others. Only the higher ups, and the main god knew her name. Her story is both beautiful and funny. It's said that the girl was made from multiple flowers, but somewhere among the pile of beautiful flowers was a weed. Yes, the weed was inverted into her body. And yes the single weed made an impact on how she would come out. 

Weeds are stubborn, they stress you, they are hard to pull out. She was the same. She was stubborn, and it was hard to talk to her at times. 

Flowers are pleasant, beautiful, and they give off a chemical that makes you happy. She was the same. Beautiful, and during bad times she knew how to brighten people up. Even if she was quite awkward about it. Not to mention she walked around with a crown made from various flowers.

 "Yams look!" Kiyoko exclaimed. Voice filled with worry. 

Yamaguchi looked down once again. Tsukishima was walking into trouble without knowing it. "Oh dear! What do we do!? What do we do!? Lotus isn't here! She will freak if she sees him hurt!" Yamaguchi states in panic 

"Get Semi! He's a guardian angel!"

"Doesn't he have a human though?"

"His human died recently! He is avaliable!"

"Really? Aw poor semi" 

"Yamaguchi!" 

"Gah! Sorry! I-"

"What are you two doing?" 

"GAHHHH" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tsukishima was making his way to his house. He stopped by the local store to get some things he needed. Things like food, and personal care products he was running low on. Thankfully the store wasn't that far from his house. It was just fifteen minute walk from his house to the store, and back again. So in total it was thirty minutes. 

"When I get home, I'm going straight to bed" Tsukishima mumbled to himself 

Then it clicked that he had that five page essay due by midnight. At least he has a free day tomorrow. He'll use it to sleep in. Maybe he should send everyone a message saying not to bother him. Knowing them they would most likely do so. Whenever he had a free day, they all wanted to hang. 

Yes they were his friends but if he is going to spend his night typing an essay for his major...he would push his friends aside for a good rest. Who wouldn't? It would be better to avoid them and sleep. Then hang out and be moody the whole time they are together. 

Meanwhile Tsukishima was deep in thought, he missed to catch the dangling bucket of paint that was near the edge of the buildings window. The house painters were to caught up in their own work to notice the bucket that threaten to fall. 

It looked like the slightest movement could send the bucket falling. Tsukishima was approaching the area rather quickly. He did want to get home as soon as possible to have enpigh time to type his essay. So he was speed walking. Into danger. One of the workers steps rather harshly. That was enough to tip the bucket off the edge, sending it down.

 

_Tsukishima!_

 

"Tsukishima!"

Tsukishima stopped when he heard his name being called. He looked around trying to find who called for him. That's when he heard a soft swoosh sound along with a splat. "What the-"

Right as the bucket was about to hit him, he was pushed to the other side. His grip of the bags loosen. The contents that were inside them spilled onto the floor. And Tsukishima landed with a soft thud. Along with some extra weight. The screaming caught the workers attention, as they looked down below to see the wooden paint, along with the bucket, on the floor. "Are you kids okay?" a worker asks from above. He leans over the railing so that they could hear him better from below.

All Tsukishima cares about right now is getting up from the dirty side walk, and getting the extra weight off him. He opens one eyes to see a black bundle of hair. "We're okay! Be careful where you set that thing next time!" 

Kuro? When the other person stands, Tsukishima gets a good look. Sure enough it was Kuro. "You too Tsukishima. Watch where your going. That thing could have split your head open." Kuro says. He extends his hand out for Tsukishima to take. 

Tsukishima rolls his eyes. This duded. He takes his hand either way. Kuro helps him up from the floor. He even dusts him off a bit. The two pick up the things that got out of the bag. "Where did you even come from?" Tsukishima questions 

"From that corner over there. I saw you. But it seemed like you were to busy being in la la land to even notice me. Tsukki I'm hurt" 

"I'm hurt too. You think it was a soft fall to the dirt floor?"

"For me it was"

"Because I broke your fall, you stupid cat"

"I'm offended"

"You should be"

"Anyways, need help? Those are quite a few bags"

Tsukishima mumbled some things under his breath before handing Kuro some of the bags. Kuro gladly accepted them and walked with Tsukishima back to his house. In all honesty, something inside Kuro made him snap. One minute he was peacefully walking down the streets. Then the next this sort of panic rushes in, and he's running. When turning the corner, he saw the workers, and Tsukishima. The feeling only grew stronger. Just as he was going to call for him, he catch a glimpse of the falling bucket. 

Right then and there he called for Tsukishima. He ran towards the blond, and leaped on him. Pushing him away. When he felt Tsukishima close to him, the feeling vanished. He was peaceful again. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You can't manipulate peoples feelings like that Lotus" 

"Tsukki was in danger though" 

"In all honesty he should just gotten hit. He wasn't watching where he was going"

"Yachi doesn't watch were she goes at times. Yet you help her"

"That's cause she is an angel"

"She's a human"

"Lotus, I was-"

"Kiyoko she's a human. Not an angel"

"....."

"Now now. Let's all ease down"

"I am at ease" 

"Same"

"Good! So lotus, why were you at the temple?"

"Oh that..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally posted this chapter without finishing it, then deleted it, now I'm posting it cause it's finished 
> 
> I am sorry for that


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter female Kageyama!
> 
> (Well she already did but you know, she introudcues herself)

Yamaguchi, Kiyoko, and Lotus flew around the heavens. Most of the humans were asleep by now. Dimssining guardian angels from their duties. During the time their humans were asleep, the angels usually spend time with other angels. Or catch up on other of their duties. At night, Yamaguchi was one of the very few angels that were on duty. Mostly since his job was making sure the cosmos were okay, and to pain a beautiful start night for the humans down on earth. 

But before doing all that, he wanted to spend some quality time with his two friends. Lotus landed right infront of the archangels temple. Kiyoko and Yamaguchi followed her actions and landed. It was no coincidence that Lotus stopped here. The young angel looked at the temple with sad eyes. Her heart ached grew each time she was face to face with the big temple. It was quiet. Very quiet. The two other angels didn't know what to tell their friend. What words of concealment could they say to her? They didn't want to blind her with false hope that the archangel she was waiting for so desperately may or may not return. "Kimizuki is searching for him" Yamaguchi speaks. Breaking the silence. "I heard that he found something that might help track down-"

"He's been saying that for the past eight years. Eight years have gone by and he hasn't found him" lotus argues 

"Lotus don't be like that. Kimizuki is trying his best to locate him," Kiyoko states, she halts to see what reaction she will get from the other angel. She got nothing, "give it some time. It's hard tracking them down" 

"I g-"

Lotuses sentence was cut short by a loud scream. "A demon!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Done." Tsukishima says. He clicks the send button, then closes his laptop. He was finally finished with his report. "Now to go to sleep" 

Just as he rpstands from the couch he could hear thunder off in the distance. Which was weird since the weather report didn't say anything about a possible thunder storm. It was suppose to be a cool night in the low fifties, with clear skies and 5 mph wind heading northeast. There was a loud clap of thunder. Tsukishima remained silent. Then he heard it. Rain. It seemed to be poring outside. 

Tsukishima walked to his window. Setting the curtains aside. When he looked out, he was greeted to pouring rain that nearly made it impossible to see five feet infront of you. Not to mention it was beyond dark outside. Tsukishima knew better than to be near windows at a time like this. So he stepped back. He fumbled with the remote a bit before turning it on to a local news channel. Another clap of thunder now followed by lightning. 

The news anchor finished his report. The he passed it on to the weather man. A very confused weather man. He stated that he didn't know how the storm came to be. It wasn't tracked on any radar. It surly didn't appear in any database either. Almost like the storm just appeared out of no where. "Mother nature is strange. She seems to work in mysterious was. But with these storms we are most likely to see at least six or more inches of rain" 

 

 

Hinata poked his head out of the small fort he built. Yachi held a stuffed animal close to her. It looked like she was squeezing the thing to death, well at least to the point where the stuffing would come out. Hinata knew his girlfriend didn't do go with loud noises. She got scared easily. In her mind she thinks that she slowly becomes a burden to him. But he always tells her other wise. If there was something he could do to ease her nerves down, then he'll do it in a heart beat. "Yachi come in! I made us a fort!" Hinata says 

Yachi smiles softly at him. She slides off the couch. Crawling over while still dragging the stuffed animal with her. Hinata pats the empty space next to him. She gladly lays down next to him. "You will be okay. We will be okay. Ne" Hinata says. He wraps his arms around Yachi. Bringing her close to bring her some comfort.

"Thank you, Hinata-kun" 

"Anything for you. Hey Kenma get in here!" 

Kenma walks over with his blanket. He goes on the other side of Hinata. Laying down next to him. He wraps his blanket around the three of them. "This storm sure sounds bad" Kenma states 

"It sure does, but we are inside. It can't hurt us" Hinata comments 

 

 

Akaashi groaned in frustration. It was obvious he wasn't going to get any beauty sleep tonight. Between the sounds the storm was making, and Bokuto snoring, it was nearly impossible to sleep. Akaashi stared at his boyfriend. Who on the other hand was fast asleep. Akaashi swears that his boyfriend could sleep through a tornado. He was that much of a heavy sleeper. 

With a sigh escaping his lip, Akaashi reaches over to grab his phone. It's just 2 am. Screw this. A flash of lightning catches him off guard. He shrieks, releasing his phone from his grip. Okay maybe he needs a bit of comfort. "Bokuto-san" Akaashi whispers 

Akaashi starts shaking Bokuto awake. Bokuto groans. He sleepily opens his eyes. Which still feel a bit heavy. "Akaashi?" he asks groggily 

"Bokuto-san there's a storm going on" 

"Really?"

By this point Bokuto is fully awake. Akaashi doesn't answer his question. Instead he remains quiet. Allowing the other male to hear for himself. Sure enough, Bokuto hears the pouring rain and thunder. Akaashi reaches down to the floor. Grabbing his phone. He unlocks it before pressing on the contact list. "Who are you calling?" Bokuto asks

"Kei. He lives alone" 

 

 

 

Tsukishima continued to write down some of his observations. The TV was still on the news channel. Each time there was an update, he wrote it down along with his own notes. Ocassionally mumbling things like "this is fascinating" or "what a strange storm this is". A soft buzz caught his attention. He looked towards the direction of the noise. There on the coffee table laid his phone. He set his notepad and pencil aside. 

Tsukishima grabbed his phone. He checked the called ID. Akaashi Keiji. He quickly swiped the green button. "Hello Akaashi." Tsukishima greets. He places the phone next to his ear. 

"Hey Kei. Just calling to check up on you" Akaashi says 

"I'm alright. How are you? Is Bokuto there?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Bokuto is here. He's being.....Bokuto" 

"Ha!"

"Did you turn your report in?"

"Like two hours ago"

"Did the storm wake you?"

"No, I was still awake even after I finished my report. I'm actually taking some notes on this"

"I should have g-"

Beeeep.

The line went dead. Seconds after, all the lights turned off. Tsukishima looked around his dark apartment. He used his phone's flashlight to provide some light. "I can feel the headache this is going to cost tomorrow morning" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Get out of here you demon!" an archangel speaks. He reaches for his sword. "And we will show you mercy! However if you fail to do so, we will kill you!" 

A group of archangels surrounded the demon. The others made sure to shield the other angels. Protecting them from any danger. The demon laughed mischievously. A smirk forming on his face soon after. "Oh please. You angels think your all high and mighty just because your divine celestial creatures. It's going to take more of you to kill me" the demon spoke 

"There's only one of you, and there's more than twenty of us. You really think you have a shot? Maybe you should have thought twice before coming here alone"

"Who ever said I came alone?" 

Scream erupted from multiple ends. "Daichi!" 

Daichi looked around, wide eyes, at the scene before him. There were about ten demons. "How is that possible!?" Daichi questions

He takes out his sword, and so do the others. "Protect the other! None of these demons leave alive! Have I made myself clear!" Daichi yells 

The other archangels nod their heads. The rest of the angels ran for cover. Only archangels were allowed to fight the demons since they had more straight than they did. It was only in rare ocassions were other angels were allowed to fight. 

Yamaguchi hid along with Kiyoko and Lotus. Yamaguchi trembled in fear. It was very rare for a group of demons to be "allowed" in the heavens. How did they get up here, and what their motive was, is a mystery. "Follow me. I'll lead us to safety" Kiyoko whispered 

Yamaguchi and Lotus were two of heavens treasures. That meant they needed to be protected at all costs. Kiyoko ordered them to stay low, which the other two angels did. They were able to get some distance. Till Kiyoko stopped. Her breath got caught in her throat. She slowly raised her head. Standing before them was a demon. "A demon!" Yamaguchi screams 

Kiyoko immediately sits back. Using her body to shield Yamaguchi and Lotus. "Stay away! Don't you dare touch them!" Kiyoko snarls 

Her body trembled with fear, but she knew better than to show it. So she swallowed it down. And pulled out her bravest face she could. "Your cute glasses-chan. You would make a really hot demon" 

"And you would make a nice examplar as what happens when a demon decides to show their face up here!" 

"Are you threatening me?" 

Before Kiyoko could reply, Yamaguchi screamed as he was startled. A strong grip dragged him away from the two girls. Lotus felt as someone tugged on her wings. She hissed out in pain. Kiyoko gasped. She tried reaching out for them. But. A demon grabbed her hands before she could even touch one of her friends. "Let me go!" Lotus snapped 

_"Remember Kageyama, that whenever your in a fight where your struggling to get out of someone's grip. Use your elbow. It's on of the strongest parts of your body and it could inflict pain on your aggressor"_

Without hesitation, Lotus elbowed the demon that held her. Sure enough the demon released her. "Lotus!" Yamaguchi yells 

 

Daichi panted. Sweat ran down his forehead. They managed to kill off four of the demons. Leaving them with only six more to go. "We caught him! Move out!" a demon yells 

Everyone's attention was averted to Yamaguchi who was struggling against the grip of a demon. "Semi! Suga!" Daichi calls 

The two males body their heads. "Don't let them escape with him!" 

"Lotus stay back!" Semi shouts 

But lotus doesn't obey. "Give him back!" Lotus shouts 

 

Lotus flies towards the demon. Knocking him down. Yamaguchi falls to the floor. His eyes opened wide in horror. His heart was racing a bit too fast, that it felt like it was going to burst. "Lotus warch out! Your too close to the-!"

 

"Edge!" 

 

Semi and Suga manage to kill the demon that held Kiyoko. Kiyoko scrambled towards Yamaguchi. Helping him up to his feet. A loud cry makes them all freeze. At that moment it felt like all their hearts just stopped for a second. Lotus was being held over the edge. The demon held her by her throat. Not hard enough to suffocate her, but hard enough to inflict some pain. She tugged her nails deep into the skin of the demon. Slowly sliding them down, allowing blood to flow out. The demon hissed. "Let her go!" Semi orders 

"Come near me and I will kill her!" the demon shouts. He uses his free hand to grab his own sword. Pointing it right at her. 

"Don't hurt her please!" Yamaguchi cries

"I'm guessing she's a treasure. Ah what a pity. But you see i have plans for these two. But it seems like only one is going to be able to fulfill" the demon speaks 

"I won't say it again you monster! Let her go this instant!"

"Terushima" a demon speaks 

Terushima looks over. The other demon gave the signal. A smirks. Spread across his face. "As you wish" he speaks softly. He looks at Lotus once last time.  "I'll see you later my dear angel" 

Before anyone knew, his grip on the angel loosened. Everyone screamed. And the demons vanished from their positions. Lotuses eye's went wide open as she realised what was happening. The heavens was growing smaller and smaller. The angels reaching out for her seem to be getting farther and farther away. And Yamaguchi's cries for her were becoming so distant. Then it hit. She was falling. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tsukishima looked out his window from a safe distance. He continued to write down what he was observing. With his little flashlight providing some light for him to see what he was writing. When suddenly a big white light caught his attention. "What the?" Tsukishima asks 

There was a loud clap of thunder and a bright flash of lightning. Tsukishima fell back. The earth shook for a short period of time. Leaving Tsukishima completely stunned. What just happened?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Somewhere in the field laid, lotus. Her long raven hair that glowed, dulled. It shortened in size also. Her beautiful white dress was replaced by a simply white robe that was stained with mud. Her flower crown was no where to be found. She had some bruises due to the impact. 

She laid there on the wet, muddy floor. Her eyes closed gently. She was in pain. And a lot of it. It was like if all her bones were crushed, but yet she was still alive. 

Her eyes opened for a short moment. She examined her surrounding. It was all a blur. Mostly since the rain kept getting into her eyes. But one thing for sure was that she could hear some type of squishy noises. Soon, a figure was above her. She struggled to speak. It seemed like if everything was working against her. Cause her body wouldn't move either. 

"Ah, so only you managed huh? Well let's get you somewhere "safe"." 

Before she knew it, she was being dragged through the muddy floor. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tsukishima heard someone knocking on his door. Who could be knocking at this time? During this type of weather? He grabbed his flash light, and made his way to the door. When he opened it. There was no one there. Great. Real great. People like pulling these types of jokes even during a storm. 

He rolled his eyes at the thought of this being a prank. People these days. He looked around though. Then something caught his eyes. Someone was lying on the sidewalk. It wouldn't normally cause concern for Tsukishima, but it seemed like the person was dead or something. Should he call for them? "Hey! Excuse me! Hey!" Tsukishima shouts, waving his hands around 

No reply. Tsukishima quickly puts his shoes on, and grabs his umbrella. Luckily it was only rain now. Or else there would have been major problems. He ran over to the person. When he got close, he noticed it was a girl. 

He bend down to check her pulse. A wave of relief crashed over Tsukishima. The girl wasn't dead. But she seemed badly injured. Not to mention she was just in a simple white dress that reached above her knees, she was bare foot, and she was covered in mud. She had nothing on her to help him identify who she was. 

Tsukishima had only one option available. Take her in till morning. Calling any sort of help was out of the picture. The electricity was out. So he won't be able to call for a paramedic. He'll just have to wait till morning to take her to the nearest hospital. 

He looked at her once last time before closing his umbrella. And here he was thinking that tomorrow he could sleep in. 

Tsukishima shivered as the cold rain fell on him. He set his umbrella aside. Gently, he picked the girl up. He didn't want to be so harsh with her and make any of her injuries worse. There was a clap of thunder off in the distance. Oh great. Tsukishima walked back inside. 

He set the girl down on the couch. He made a dash for his room to get a both blankets and towels. Which wasn't easy at all. He nearly ran into several things on his way there. Tsukishima ran back to the living room once he had what he needed.

Gently raising the girls head, he put both a pillow and towel under. He started cleaning her off the best he could. Considering there wasn't a lot of light, he was sure he was missing a few spots but it was better than nothing. When he finished, he walked to his own room to change. As he changed, he thought about the girl. Who was she? Where did she came from? What was she doing out in the rain? Did someone hurt her? Was she a runaway?

Tsukishima ran a hand through his wet hair. He took his glasses off to clean them. After that, he grabbed a pillow and blanket. It probably wasn't a good idea to let the girl sleep alone in his living-room. He didn't know who she was, or what she was capable of doing once awake. Even though he highly doubt the girl was a threat. She didn't give off any bad vibes, or looks like that type of person that was a threat. 

Tsukishima made himself a bed on the floor. He laid down soon after. It seems like he would have to wait till morning to find out who the mysterious girl was. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

In the morning Tsukishima woke up later than he expected to. He put his glasses on. Was the girl there or a strange dream he had? Once he looked at the direction of the couch. There sleeping was the girl from the early morning. He stood up and walked towards her. Now that it was morning, and there was more light then in the early morning. He got a good look at the girl. She had dark raven hair, bangs that slightly covered her eyes, and fair skin. 

Tsukishima kept looking at her. Inspecting her almost. She looked about her age. Maybe even younger. The room remained silent. Tsukishima grabbed his phone to see if the electricity was back on. Sadly it wasn't. "Seriously?" he mumbled 

"Yamaguchi" 

Tsukishima turned his head. Was the girl sleep talking? Wait no, she was waking up. "Yamaguchi?" the girl said 

She sat up, holding her head. Tsukishima just watched her. "My back hurts. That was some fall"

Right after she spoke, her eyes opened fully. Almost like she remembered something. "Fall! Where am !?" she panicked 

"In my house" Tsukishima replies

The girl looks over at him. That's when Tsukishima saw that she had deep royal blue eyes. He won't lie. She had the prettiest eyes he has ever seen. "If you keep staring at me like that, your eyes are going to fall out of their sockets" Tsukishima comments 

"Tsukki" the girl says, "Tsukishima Kei"

Now it's Tsukishima's turn to look at her with a weird look, "how do you know my name?"

"I'm you guardian angel! I'm Kageyama Tobio, but the other angels refer to me as Lotus"

Tsukishima bursts out laughing. Kageyama simply frowns at him. Why was he laughing at her? She doesn't recall ever saying something funny. "Haha very funny. I'm a bridge troll name Jean"

"You are?" Kageyama asks. She puts a finger on her lips. "I never recall you being a bridge troll. All this time I have watched you, you've been a human" 

"You have been watching me?" Tsukishima asks

He was slowly getting creep out. Who was this girl? Was she even stable? Who the heck did he let into his house. "Yes, I'm your guardian angel. I watch over you to make sure your okay. Not sure how I'm suppose to do that now. I have fallen from heaven, and I don't know how to return" Kageyama speaks 

She brings her knees up to her chest. Tsukishima kept looking at Kageyama like she was crazy. "Okay whatever happened to you must have messed with your head" Tsukishima states 

"Why do you say that?" Kageyama asks 

"Because there is no way your what you say. There's so such thing as guardian angels" 

"That's not true. I'm a guardian angel. Your guardian angel" 

"No your not. Your a human who obviously hit their head to hard, or has a few missing screws"

"Tsukki I'm telling you the truth! I'm an angel" 

"Look, I don't know who you are. Nor how you know my name. But it's obvious you need both medical, and mental help. I'll see what I can find for you to wear. Then we will head out. So don't get too comfortable"

Kageyama didn't understand why Tsukishima wasn't believing him. She was telling him the truth. She looked around. Trying to find a way to prove to him, that she was an angel. Only if she had her powers and wings. It would have been easier to show Tsukishima. 

"Don't touch anything. Don't even move" Tsukishima says 

He then exits the room. Kageyama looks down at her arms. She had a few scratches, and bruises. She closed her eyes. Letting everything sink in. She was far from home. Far from her friends. 


	5. Chapter 5

Quiet. Tense.

Those are the words Yamaguchi would use to describe the atmosphere. The angels were repairing the damages that were brought upon the heavens. But none spoke a word to each other. Instead, they simply worked. Yet it wasn't normal. It was like that all wanted to say something hut held back from doing so. Some of the archangels gave each other looks. Like they were trying to find someone to blame for what had happened. But they all knew that would be pointless, and it would make the current situation even worse. 

Kiyoko sat by him, soothing him down. Well at least trying to. Even Yamaguchi could feel Kiyoko's hand shake as she stroked his back. Daichi and Semi were the ones who were the most on edge. They wore equal looks of defeat. Yamaguchi could tell they were beaten themselves over for what had happened. 

Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself to ask the million dollar question that lingered in everyone's mind. "Do you think Lotus is alive?" 

As he suspected everhpne froze at his question. Kiyoko let her hand fall down back to its place. Yamaguchi took in another shaky breath. "The fall wouldn't have killed her right? Right?" 

No reply. Yamaguchi stood up. Feeling slightly angry that no one replied to him. They all just stared at him, expecting him to know what they thought. "Answer me! I just want to know...if my friend is still alive. If there is even a slight chance she made it!" Ymagauchi shouts 

"There's a possibility she did. She's a though angel. But what worries us...me is the fact that if she is still alive, she has no way of getting back, nor does she know what to do. We never explained to her how earth works. We didn't told her what abilities she still posses, or how to grow her wings back. Lotus is completely alone, clueless, and lost. In a world that is way different than ours." Semi speaks. He walks up towards the freckled angel. Looking down at him, since he is standing while the other sat on the clouded floor.

"What about Kimizuki? He's trained for these things. We-"

"Kimizuki is out looking for the lost archangel. Who knows when he'll return with another update" Daichi interrupts. He didn't mean to be rude towards the younger angel, but he wanted to make it clear that some things weren't going to be possible. Such as having Kimizuki look for Lotus. 

"Then I'll go! I'll find lotus" Yamaguchi says 

Semi shakes his head in disapproval, "your a sacred treasure. Your not allowed to leave the heavens" 

"My friend is down there. I need to help" 

"Yamaguchi the earth down there is crawling with demons. They will pick up on your scent, and kill you. You will do no good as a corpse" 

Sugawara takes a seat next to Yamaguchi. He places a hand on his shoulder. Gesturing for the male to give up fighting with Semi and Daichi. It'll get him no where. The rules were rules, and they must be obeyed. Yamaguchi let his head fall down. Daichi felt horrible for denying Yamaguchi like that, but they were already in a heap of trouble. With lotus gone missing, it was surely going to be a rough time. If Lotus did survive the fall and was out there, they need to find her before the demons do. If not, then the demons will corrupt her, and turn her into something horrid. 

Daichi motions for Semi to follow him. The two of them slip away without being noticed. Daichi walks into a small room inside the temple. Semi closes the door right after he enters. "Do you know where Kimizuki is?" Daichi asks

"He went to search for him in Japan. That's all I know" Semi replies

"We will wait for three days. If he does not return by the third nightfall, then you and I will go down there to look for her"

"Will she even last that long?"

"Lotus has spent time with both archangels. Knowing those two, they may have showed her some techniques. As long as she uses them, she will be fine..hopefully"

"How are we going to explain this to the higher ups?"

"We tell them the truth obviously"

"Well of course we do, but how do we explain the attack? Lotus fought back when she wasn't allowed to. Do you know how many times she has disobeyed the higher ups and the rules? If they find out that the reason why she fell from heaven was because of that, do you think they will allow us to bring her back?"

"Semi, I understand your concern. She is a bit rebellious in her own ways, but that doesn't mean we just give up on her either. We are a family, and no one gets left behind. No matter how troublesome they may be"

Semi lets out a deep sigh. He crosses his hands over his chest. Shuttering his eyes closed. Daichi stares at him. Awaiting for a reply, or maybe another comment. "Third nightfall?"

"Yes"

"Lotus, whatever you do, don't get killed"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kageyama sat on the couch. It's funny how she has seen this small space so many times before, yet she didn't know what any of these things did, or what they were called. She shifted around in her seat. A smile appearing on her face. The couch was rather soft, and squishy. Making for a perfect bounce. She continued to bounce up and down.

She halted when a shock wave of pain caroused through her body. Right, she was injured. How could she have forgotten. Usually when an angel got injured they healed by itself, they healed themselves using their divine power, or another angel healed them. It all really depended on what type of angel they were. Kageyama was a treasure, so she usually got healed by other angels. But of course that didn't stop her from learning how to heal herself. 

Kimizuki showed her how. It was fairly easy, her it drained her. The problem here wasn't that she didn't know how, but it was she didn't know if she could. She was a human afterall, not an angel. Oh well it wouldn't hurt to try, right? Kageyama placed her hand over one of her bruises. A small white light appeared below the palm of her hand. When she raised her hand, the bruise was no longer there. "It worked"

Kageyama repeated the same action till there were only a few bruises left. 

 

Tsukishima honestly didn't know why he was even bothering to help the girl down below. She seemed to be loosing a few screws in her head. But what he didn't understand was how did she know his name? He doesn't recall ever meeting her, nor seeing her before. He searched through his memories, but came out empty handed. The possibility that maybe one of his friends talked to her about him, did cross his mind. But none of them ever told him about a Kageyama. Should he ask her? If he was to do so, that meant he would have to listen to her. Which didn't sound like such a good idea considering the girl was talking some pretty crazy stuff. 

With a sigh, Tsukishima closed his closet door. He didn't have any girl clothes with him. So some of his old clothes will just have to do. He tried picking something decent, but screw it. None of his clothes gave off a "girly" vibe. If anything his shirt could possibly be pulled off as some sort of dress. Just not one girls would want to wear. As Tsukishima was making his way to the door. The sound of things crashing caught his attention. 

Without even wasting a single minute, he rushed down to see what had happened. When he arrived at his living room, Kageyama was tangled around the blanket Tsukishima had provided her with, and she managed to knock down a few things from the coffee table. Like his phone, a simple vase, and a few textbooks. Tsukishima had to refrain from showing any signs of hostility. He look down at the girl. Kageyama smiled at him sheepishly. "What the hell are you doing wrapped around like that?" Tsukishima inquires 

"Well you were taking long and I wanted to come find you. But I slipped. Then this thing here attacked me" Kageyama replies, gesturing to the black blanket. 

Tsukishima couldn't believe this what so ever. He sighed and walked over. "How the hell does a blanket even attack you?" 

"Oh so this is what it is. A blanket" 

Yes, this girl must be missing a few screws. "Yes. Have you never seen one before or something?" Tsukishima asks 

"In heaven we don't have these things you humans call "blankets". We don't see the need for them since we rarely ever sleep. Plus our wings keep us warm" Kageyama replies 

Tsukishima kneels down to help Kageyama out of the mess she got herself into. Once he was done, he was shocked to see some of the bruises were gone. He looked up at Kageyama. Who was already looking at him. "Everything okay Tsukki?" Kageyama asks 

"Yours wounds" Tsukishima speaks 

"Oh I healed them. Kimizuki showed me how to. Speaking of Kimizuki, you look just like him. Expect he has pink hair, and pink eyes" Kageyama speaks 

"Is Kimizuki a relative of yours?"

He decided to ignore her comment. Not liking that he was being compared to a stranger. Deep inside Tsukishima prayed that this Kimizuki was the girls relative or something. That way he could get this nightmare over with. "He's an archangel. But Daichi always tells us that we are a family. He along with Sugawara make sure we behave like a family should" 

"Enough with this heaven, angel, and archangel crap. Honestly what type of family were you raised in?" Tsukishima asks 

Before Kageyama could reply, Tsukishima holds a hand up for silence. "Never mind, I don't want to know. Just put these on so that I can take you to the hospital and never see you again" 

Kageyama won't lie. She felt sort of hurt hearing Tsukishima say those things. But at the same time she felt rather angry. It was like Tsukishima was trying to pick a fight with her. And she wasn't going to take it. "Fine, I'll just heal myself and go" Kageyama says 

"You can't heal yourself you idiot" Tsukishima comments 

"Watch. Me" 

Kageyama places her hand over another one of her bruise. Tsukishima was about to force Kageyama to stand up so he could show her to the bathroom. But once he saw the light immiting from below her hand, he froze. She took her hand off her bruise. And what do you know. The bruise was no longer there. "What the" Tsukishima speaks 

He backs up slightly. Kageyama stands up. She fixes her dress that got wrinkled up even more from her rolling around with the blanket. "I told you that us angels have the power to heal ourselves, and each other" Kageyama says 

She catches on to Tsukishima's frighten look. Shocked maybe. "You alright Tsukishima?" Kageyama asks, waving a hand around 

"All right. I'm not crazy. That didn't happen. Your not real. This is just a dream. No nightmare. I want to wake up now!" Tsukishima speaks. He holds his head. Slightly hitting it in hopes he wakes up from whatever this is. 

Kageyama stares at him. Blinking multiple times, wondering why Tsukishima was acting this way. Did she do something that frighten him? She snapped her fingers once she figured out what might help the blond. She walked over to a cabinet. Tsukishima watched her. "What are you doing? Don't touch my things!" Tsukishima says 

Kageyama reaches inside, and takes out a stegosaurus plushy. She then walks over to Tsukishima. Holding it out for him to take. "Did I not say to n-"

"Whenever your sad, confused, or scared you hold Mr. Greg. Your mother gave it to you for your ninth birthday. It means a lot to you because this was the dinosaur that got you into liking them, and this helped you get over your fear of them too" Kageyama explains 

Tsukishima stared at the girl before him. She still held out the plushy to him. Gesturing for him to take it. Her arms were getting cramped from holding them up. In effort to get him to take it, she wiggled it around in a manor that said "take it". "How do you?" Tsukishima questioned 

A bunch of emotions were running through him. He didn't trust this girl one bit. But the fact that she new such a personal information that not even his own friends knew, creeped him out. "I told you silly. I'm your guardian angel. I have been watching you ever since you were six" Kageyama says 

She reaches out for Tsukishima's hand. Which he opposes to. Reluncantly, he allowed her to touch him. Even though he couldn't quite wrap his head around the situation. Kageyama placed the plushy on his hand. "Your birthday is September 27. Your favorite food is this cake you human call strawberry shortcake. Your brother's name is Akiteru Tsukishima. You use to play a sport that involved tossing a sphere like object" Kageyama says

"Volleyball. It's called volleyball" 

"Yes that. I know your friends guardian angels very well. Aone really likes Hinata. The guy with the orange hair. You like teasing him a lot. And Kiyoko adores Yachi. Things get crazy if Yachi was ever to be put in danger. Not that I can complain. I tend to lose it too if it looks like your going to get hurt. Like that time on the bus. I had to warn you. I couldn't let you get on it, or else you would have died" 

"Your name? What did you say your name was?"

"Kageyama Tobio. I'm one of the few treasures heaven has"

"Kageyama Tobio? Sounds like a guys name"

"Maybe it's because I'm more of guy than most of the guys here will ever be" 

Tsukishima looked at the plushy he held. He still didn't trust Kageyama. Not at all. But she knew quite a lot about him to be just shrugged off. Until he gets to the bottom of this, she's not to leave his sight. Heaven knows what would happen. It wouldn't take a brain surgeon to see that she didn't know a lot of things. Like what a blanket was. Tsukishima sighed deeply. This was going to be troublesome. He is going to have to be really careful with this girl. Just as he was about to speak, the lights came back on. The television turned on back to the channel Tsukishima was watching the previous night. 

On the news was a breaking report. Apperantly something crashed into a field not to far from where he lived. And that could have been responsible for the minor quake they felt. Yet they haven't found a trace of the object that could have caused it. Only a meduin sized crater. 

Tsukishima looked towards Kageyama. The words she said to him came back 

 

_"I'm an angel. I fell from heaven"_

 

When he found her, she was covered in mud and a few plants. Tsukishima held his head. How he wished this was just some sort of crazy dream. There is no way on earth that something like thaw could be real. It's not scientifically possible. 

He knew very little about this subject. Mostly since he never bothered with it. Now he found himself making it a task to learn about this. There's something odd here. And he wants to find out what it is. "Do i leave now? You looked rather unpleased with me-"

"Forget it. Stay. But mess anything up and I swear" 

"Um Tsukki, what do I do?"

"Nothing. Just don't get in my way too much alright"

"But Tsukki"

"No buts. And stop calling me Tsukki! My name is Tsukishima"

"Tsukishima"

"What!"

Tsukishima could see Kageyama shift in discomfort. She was acting like a child that needed to-no. No. No. No. Tsukishima ran a hand through his hair. _This can't be happening, not to me._

"Do you know what a toilet is?"

"What's a toilet?"

"Oh my fucken!"


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm done" Kageyama calls out 

Tsukishima stands up straight, he has been waiting outside the bathroom for Kageyama to come out. After a brief explanation on how to use the bathroom, he let Kageyama do her thing. "Did you wipe?" Tsukishima asks 

Kageyama nods her head. "Did you flush?" 

Another nod. "Did you wash your hands?" 

"Yes tsukki-urm Tsukishima" 

"Alright then. It seems like your going to need some clothes. Tsukishima states. He points at the clothing she was wearing. It was dirty, wrinkled up, and it looked like crap in general. "What your wearing just won't do"

Kageyama looks down at her white, well what use to be her white dress. It was stained brown due to the mud. Tsukishima rubbed his neck. This was going to be a real pain in the ass. He's not even sure if he should even take her with him to shop for clothing. Online shopping was going to be an even bigger pain. He could always leave her here. But something told him if he was to do so, his apartment may not be here in full tack when he comes back. Kageyama sat down on the couch. She looked up at Tsukishima who was deep in thought. 

It seemed like taking her with him was the only option he had. He couldn't drop her off with any of his friends. They will ask questions, talk, and make unessary comments. With a deep sigh, Tsukishima picked up the old T-shirt he picked for Kageyama. "Here, take your dress off so I can clean it. For the meantime wear this. You know where the bathrooms at" Tsukishima says. He hands her the dress, and motions for her to get to it. 

Kageyama takes the shirt. She glances up at the other male who was already motioning for her to scram. She rises from her seat. Tsukishima watches as Kageyama walks to the bathroom. Once he hears the door close, he sits down on the other couch. He grabs his phone. He clicks on the safari app, and opens a new tab. 

He begins to type in what he wants to search:

 

**Guardian Angels**

**Searching....**

 

To his surprise, multiple articles appeared about the subject. He clicked on the first one, because hey it came up first. As he read the article, he made some outside comments. The article stated the angels are smart creatures. He nearly laughed at that. Kageyama was anything but smart. The girl didn't even know how to use a damn toilet. Tsukishima scrolled down. "Guardian Angels are with us from the very beginning of life" Tsukishima read 

Is that so? Kageyama said she was with him ever since he was six. So this must not be true. He continued to read the small section. Apperantly guardian angels get asgined to a person. The person they get, the angel must protect from any harm that was to come to them. "Tsukishima" Kageyama calls out, taking Tsukishima out of his train of thoughts 

The blond male looks up at Kageyama. His shirt fit her like a dress. Sort of. There was only two problems. One was that his shirt reached up to above her knees, and two being that Kageyama must not be wearing a bra. Tsukishima shook his head. "I said get changed into this shirt, not take off your bra" Tsukishima says 

"What's a bra?" Kageyama asks

Yes article, angels are **so** smart. Tsukishima face redden a bit. Okay he needed to help her cover up a bit more. He ran to his room, and got out a sweater. He then ran back to her. Handing it out for her to take. "What's this?" Kageyama asks 

"A sweater. Now put it on" Tsukishima says 

With a bit of help from Tsukishima, Kageyama was able to out the sweater on. Tsukishima took her white dress, and tossed it into the washing machine. "We will have to wait for a bit. Are you hungry?" Tsukishima asks 

Kageyama nods her head. Tsukishima goes into the kitchen to fix them something small. Kageyama sits down on the floor. She was wrapped around Tsukishima's clothing. It made her feel quite fuzzy. She snuggled into the sweater. Taking in the males scent which was quite lovely. 

 

"Come an eat" Tsukishima says

Kageyama stands from her spot, and follows Tsukishima to the kitchen. She sits down on what Tsukishima told her was a chair. "Do you know how to use chopsticks?" Tsukishima asks 

Kageyama tilts her her to the side, "the sticks you use to eat?" 

"Yes Kageyama. Do you know how?" 

"Erm. In heaven we don't use sticks to eat. We eat with out hands"

Tsukishima stands up from his seat. He walks over to a cabinet. He takes out a spoon, and fork. Hopefully teaching her how to use these will be easier. "Use these for now" Tsukishima says 

He hands out the two silverware to Kageyama. Kageyama takes them from him. Bowing her head as a "thank you" gesture. Tsukishima shows her how to use them. Kageyama only nods her head as he spoke to her. They ate in silence. Tsukishima didn't plan to nor made an effort to tpstrike a conversation with Kageyama. He didn't see a need to. Kageyama ate in silence. Though it annoyed her. But she could see that Tsukishima was eating peacefully, and well she didn't want to dsitrubt that. So she ate in silence. Even if she hated it. 

 

Tsukishima took out Kageyama's dress from the dryer. It was now clean, and white once again. He inspected the dress. It looked like one of those dresses people in ancient Greece wore. It seemed to have some extra layers in the chest section. This may be why Tsukishima thought she had a bra on. "Kageyama come get your dress!" Tsukishima shouts 

Kageyama pokes her head inside the little Laundromat room. Tsukishima holds it out for her to take. She takes it and sprints off to the bathroom. Now to find some shoes for her to wear. He had none her size. Tsukishima began to think where he could find some for her. Then it hit him. There was a shoe shop just two blocks away. Surely Kageyama could walk that distance barefoot. Tsukishima ran out of the room when he heard his phone ring. He checked the caller ID. Akaashi Keiji. 

He swipe the little green button. "Tsukishima! Thank god your okay!" 

"Yes I'm fine. How about you?" 

"Good. The storm we had last night did a bit of damage. A tree fell down"

"I don't think there were any damages over here. Only that the lights went out" 

"Right. Did you also felt the small quake?"

"A bit" 

"It caught me off guard. I heard the news report. What do you think it may have been?"

Tsukishima looks over to the bathroom. He has an idea but he's not sure it's 100% accurate. "They say maybe an meteorite, but they couldn't find evidence of one" Akaashi speaks 

Tsukishima just gives a hum as a reply. Akaashi stares at his phone, giving it a look confused. "Is there something wrong?" Akaashi asks 

Yes. "No, why?"

"You seem distracted. I told you about the possibility that a meteorite hit near us. I was expecting you to start dropping that scientific knowledge of yours. But your silent" 

"I didn't get enough sleep last night" 

From the corner of his eye, he could see Kageyama approaching him. He knew he had to makes quick escape with Akaashi before the girl asked questions, and Akaashi hears her from the background. "Ah I see-"

"Hey Akaashi sorry to cut it short, but it really do want to take a nap. And I have things going on in the afternoon" 

"Oh..I understand. Well sleep-"

Tsukishima hands up once Kageyama peeps over his shoulder. "What's that?" she asks, pointing to his phone 

"A phone. Now let's go" 

 

 

 

 

 

Tsukishima looked around. Trying to find a decent pair of shoes that would fit Kageyama. Kageyama waited for him on one of the seats. She looked around, taking in the new scenery before her. So this was a shoe store, filled with things humans called shoes. Interesting. Tsukishima came back with four boxes, that had four different types of shoes in them. "Pick your favorite" Tsukishima says 

Kageyama looks at them. She's unsure of which one to pick. Mostly since they looked the same to her. "They have different styles. Just pick one" Tsukishima says 

Kageyama picks the third one. Simple white shoes. Everything in heaven was either white, gold, or silver. So she should stay within the color range angels wore. Tsukishima nodded his head. He quickly went to go pay. Kageyama continued to sit down. Waiting for further instructions from the blond male. Tsukishima walked back with a pair of socks, and the shoes. He already knew Kageyama was going to ask for help. So before she could, he was already helping her out with it. "This is how you tie your shoe. So pay attention, I'm only teaching you this once" Tsukishima speaks 

Kageyama nods. She watches as Tsukishima ties her shoes. After he finishes, he gives her the other pair to do it herself. Kageyama carefully ties her shoes. Feeling like if she was to mess up, Tsukishima would get mad at her. Surprisingly, she was able to do it on her first try. "Tsukki I did it! Did you see?" Kageyama comments 

Tsukishima looks at her. She looks like a happy five years old that just accomplished something great. Tsukishima had to tell himself not to smile at the sight. No matter how cute it was. 

 

 

"We will get you at least two pairs of jeans, four shirts, and a dress" Tsukishima says 

He begins to look around. Trying to find some clothing that would look good on her. Even though he bets everything will. Kageyama is an attractive girl. Her royal blues eyes matched perfectly with her jet black hair that was perfectly straight. While they walked around the outlets Tsukishima could tell everyone was looking at her. Mostly the guys. Tsukishima had to make sure Kageyama was in a close proximity. Not because the guys were staring, but because Kageyama was a five year old who liked to wander about. 

So he always made it crystal clear that she shouldn't wander off by herself without him. The last thing he needs is to call security to help him find a missing teen. 

"How does this look?" Tsukishima asks. He held up a pink shirt that had blossoms on it.

"In heaven we only wear gold, white, or silver" Kageyama speaks 

Tsukishima sighs out deeply. "Your not in heaven. Your on earth. Where you could wear anything. And also cut that whole heaven crap. You can talk about it at home, but not in public" Tsukishima states 

"At home only?"

"Yes. Or else other people will think your crazy. Plus I don't think if you should spill your secret out like that" 

"Oh, okay"

Tsukishima keeps looking around the store. Trying to find decent clothing for the girl. He felt slightly bad for snapping at her. The least he could do is get her something she feel comfortable with. So far he only knows about the colors she feels well in. All the shirts he got her were only the colors she wore in "heaven". The jeans were the only thing that were different. Blue denim skinny jeans. He was able to find her a nice white spring dress that had a gold color belt. 

Tsukishima got in line. While he waited, he looked around. He then spotted Kageyama. She was looking out the store window. She was smiling brightly. Even waving here and there at the people who passed by. Some waved back, while others just kept walking. When it was Tsukishima's turn, he payed for the things, then left. Kageyama stood up the moment she saw Tsukishima making his way over to her.

"Let's go home. We got what we came here for" Tsukishima says 

Kageyama nods her head. She follows Tsukishima back to his apartment. 

 

 

 

Kageyama changed into the clothing Tsukishima bought her. She looked at herself in the mirror. It was a simple outfit, yet she adored it. She felt rather cute in it. Tsukishima was just downstairs working on his homework. He flipped to the next page in his science book. Taking a few notes here and there about what he was reading. A soft knock on the door made him look up from his book. Who could that be?

Tsukishima got up and strolled over to the window. He looked out of it. There standing on his porch was Akaashi and Bokuto. Bokuto saw him looking out the window. He waved at the blond male. Tsukishima waved back then allowed the curtains to go back to their original place. Crap. This was bad. 

Tsukishima ran upstairs. He opened the bedroom door startling the poor angel. "Tsukishima what's wrong?"Kageyama asks 

"Look my friends are over. Whatever you do, don't make a sound. Stay here and don't come down till I say so. Understood?" Tsukishima says 

Before Kageyama gets a chance to respond, the door bell rings. Tsukishima walks over to the door. "Don't make a sound, alright. I promise I'll get them to leave early" Tsukishima says 

So here she was, alone. Again. Tsukishima didn't even have to tell her what to do this time. She sat on the floor. Feeling awfully defeated and enclosed. A soft sigh escaped her lips. She brought her knees to her chest, and rested her chin on them. Tsukishima ran down the stairs, he opened the door, revealing his two friends. "Tsukishima why didn't you take long to open?" Bokuto questions 

"I had a mess" Tsukishima lies

Tsukishima allows them access to his house. The two males take their shoes off before entering. "What brings you guys here?" Tsukishima asks. He closes the door, then walks to his previous spot. 

Bokuto makes himself comfortable. Acting like he was in his own house. Akaashi sat next to Tsukishima on the floor. "Well we just wanted to check up on you" Akaashi answers 

"And Akaashi was getting worried about you. So we came. He wouldn't stop asking me if you were okay. Like how am I suppose to know?" Bokuto says 

Akaashi rolls his eyes. That was meant to stay between him and Bokuto. But seems like Bokuto had different plans. "We wanted to go eat out. Want to come?" Akaashi asks 

Tsukishima looks towards the stairs. Damn this. How was he going to pull this off? It was out of the question to take Kageyama with them. But he also didn't want to leave her all alone. He looked over at the two males who were awaiting his answer. "Yachi and Hinata, possibly even Kuro are going" Akaashi adds 

Yachi? Yachi knows more about guardian angels than he does. Maybe he can get of few things out of her. "I'll go. Let me just get my wallet from upstairs" Tsukishima informs

He stands up, and makes his way up the stairs to his room. He opens the door only to find Kageyama sitting there on the floor like a child that just got scolded. "What are you doing sitting in the middle of the room?" Tsukishima asks 

Kageyama lifts her head up. She smiles the instant she sees Tsukishima. "Tsukki!" she exclaims 

Standing up on her feet, she runs to him. Wrapping her arms around him. "Did they leave?" she questions 

"No. And what did I told you? Don't shout. They're still downstairs. Look, I'm going to head out for a while. Don't touch anything, don't break anything, don't answer the door, and don't leave this house. Understood? Just sit here, and relax" Tsukishima says 

Kageyama's smile was replaced by a frown. She shook her head, and forced a smile. "Okay Tsukki-urm Tsukishima. I'll just be here" 

Tsukishima nods his head. He pushes Kageyama off of him before waving goodbye. The moment the door closes, Kageyama sinks to the floor. Well this was awful. She didn't know how to explain what she was currently feeling. All she knew was that she felt bad. But she shouldn't be. Tsukishima is just trying to live his life. Then she came in like nothing. She just came in and bam. Tsukishima shouldn't adjust his life style because of her. Instead she should try to adjust hers to his. She was his guardian angel afteral. Human or angel, she was the one that had to adjust her life to Tsukishima's. She needed to be available 24/7 to make sure he was okay. 

With a deep sigh, she laid on the floor. Kageyama held an arm over her head. She wondered how Yamaguchi and Kiyoko were doing. Did they miss her? Are they looking for her? Do they think she died? 

Great now she felt even worse. Not only did Tsukishima didn't like her, but she didn't even know what her friends were up to. She was all alone. With no one to lend her a hand. Sure Tsukishima was trying but it all felt forced. It didn't feel right. He wasn't doing it out of love, nor because he actually wanted to. But because she was a strange force he wanted to examine. 

 

 

 

"So that's how our whole class got stuck doing a five page essay" Kuro says. He brings his cup of soda to his lips.

"No wonder your professor is bald. Your class stress him" Akaashi states 

Tsukishima looks down at his plate. He toys around with his food a bit. Everyone was mingling rather well. Which was great and all, but he really needed to talk to Yachi. Maybe during dinner wasn't a great time. "So Tsukishima what's new with you?" Hinata asks

"Nothing. Same old things" Tsukishima states 

Tsukishima uses this chance to at least get one question in before everyone began talking again. "Hey Yachi, mind if I ask you a question" Tsukishima asks

"Not at all. What's up Tsukishima-kun" 

"Guardian angels. Tell me a bit more about them" 

Tsukishima doesn't know why everyone was staring at him if he just spoke in a different language. Or as he has offended someone. He sighed out. Resting his cheek on his palm. "Quit staring at me like that. And Bokuto eat those noodles, stop being gross" Tsukishima says 

Bokuto had some noodles hanging from his mouth. He quickly slurped them up. "I thought you disliked the topic" Kenma states 

"Can't I ask a simple question about it? She speaks about it often, and well I always shut her down. I feel like I should let her explain. That's all" Tsukishima speaks 

"Oh well. What do you want to know?" Yachi asks 

"Just talk about them. Doesn't really matter" Tsukishima replies 

"Well, guardian angels are spirits that take care of someone. They get assigned to a person at birth. I read somewhere that they use telepathy to talk to use. Through a small voice in the back of our heads, to images of what would happen" Yachi explains 

"Is it possible for them to come to earth?" Tsukishima asks 

Yachi nods her head, "yes. In ancient times, angels came down to earth. It's said to be that archangels come to earth as some type of human peace maker. They are in charge of protecting the human race"

"I see" Tsukishima mumbles 

He takes a sip from his water. He kept replaying what Yachi had just told him. Then what Kageyama told him. Kageyama said she fell from heaven. Which makes no sense. How could she have fallen? "Yachi, is it possible for an angel to fall?" Tsukishima questions 

"Yes. Sometimes when a angel gets corrupted and become a demon, they get thrown out of heaven" 

Tsukishima looked down at his lap. Was Kageyama a demon? Did she get thrown here to earth because she became a demon? That made no sense. The girl didn't even look like she could hurt a fly. "There are some stories that say that some angels fall to earth by mistake. There was this story about an angel falling to earth because his wing broke during a battle. It's quite popular actually. An archangel fell to earth when his wing had broken during a heated battle with a demon" Yachi says 

Okay so there were many possibilities as to why Kageyama could have fallen. He would have to ask Kageyama once he gets home. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Kageyama I'm home! I brought you food!" Tsukishima calls out 

Tsukishima takes his coat off, and tosses it aside. He looks over at the clock. It's 11 pm. Boy did he stay out late. Not that he intended to. He knew better than to leave Kageyama alone, especially without food. To his suprise he didn't see the angel anywhere. "Kageyama?" Tsukishima calls out once again 

Tsukishima strolls over to the staircase, looking up ahead. He could see a very dim light coming from his room. Was she ignoring him? Only one way to find out. He made his way up the stairs, and walked to his room. He first pressed his ear against the wall. No noise. Strange. With a twist of the knob, the door opened. Tsukishima examined his room. His eyes glanced downwards at the sleeping girl. She was sleeping on the floor, with no blanket nor pillow. Just like that. 

Tsukishima walks towards Kageyama. Kneeling down next to her. Kageyama's hair was scattered in all directions, her lips were slightly parted, and she was curled up. With a sigh, Tsukishima picked Kageyama up from the floor. Placing her on his bed. Kageyama happily greeted the new warmth that was provided to her. She snuggled up to the soft fabric. Tsukishima sat next to her. Simply watching her sleep. "If you really are an angel like you say, how are we going to get you home? That's if you even want to go home. How I wish I could shake you off, yet I can't. Words can't describe how confused I am about all this. "Tsukishima whispers. A soft sigh escapes his lips as he runs a hand through his golden locks. "Hopefully the information you tell me can clear some of this up. Like how you fell, and how you got to my front door step"

Without another word, Tsukishima stood up. He looked at Kageyama once last time before walking towards the door. He turned the lights off and walked out. Closing the door right behind him. 

 

 

 

In the morning, Tsukishima woke up early to make breakfast. He usually didn't do this, but since Kageyama was with him now, he thought he should start. Kageyama was still upstairs, sleeping. Tsukishima took the couch for the night. He didn't want to distrust the girl from her dreams. So he simply let her bed and took the couch. Even if it was uncomfortable. Right after Tsukishima finished with breakfast, he started making lunch. For Kageyama of course. 

Dinner was already made. Well it was simply the take out food he got for her the previous night. Today Tsukishima had classes. Which meant he wouldn't be back home till ten. Maybe even eight, if he was lucky enough to avoid the two hour boring study session with some other of his classmates. Today will be the first day he leaves Kageyama alone. And honestly he doesn't know how he should feel about it. Kageyama was still a stranger to him. The matter wasn't that he didn't trust her, the matter was that he didn't know how she will react being left alone all by herself in a new enviorment she has never been in. 

Hopefully this won't end bad. 

Tsukishima wrote down some intrusions on how to use simply things like the microwave, TV, and shower. It didn't cross his mind till he was done with the list, when he thought about Kageyama's ability to read. This made him halt. But he shrugged it off. Yes Kageyama may be dumb in the sense that she didn't know basic human things, but he bets she can read. Cause don't angels have like written scrolls? He read that in an article he found last night. Yet again it could be written in a different language. Screw it, he's sticking to what he got. 

Kageyama woke up to a very familiar scent. Her eyes slowly opened as she examined the place she was now in. Tsukishima's room. She sat up on the bed. Her hair wild, and her clothes wrinkled up. "Tsukki?" Kageyama calls out 

She takes the covers off of her, and walks to the door. Last night she tried staying awake for Tsukishima's arrival. But sleep got the best of her and well she passed out on the floor. She made her way down the stairs. Into the living room. No one. "Tsukki?" Kageyama speaks 

Kageyama walks to the kitchen. There she sees Tsukishima witting on a yellow notepad. She takes notice that he's busy. So she stays silent and observes. Tsukishima finishes witting. He looks at his work and nods. Feeling satisfied with how it came out. He even liked the small drawings he included to help Kageyama understand the instructions better. 

He turned around. Coming face to face with Kageyama. "Hello Tsukki" Kageyama greets with a smile 

"Oh your here. I was going to call for you, but seems like you save me the hassle of doing so. Go sit down. I made breakfast. And oh here," Tsukishima speaks. He hands over the small notepad to Kageyama. Who takes it from him. Examining it, "I wrote down basic inteustions on how to work some things here. You know how to read right?" 

Kageyama only provides a nod for a response. Tsukishima nods back, pleased with the answer. "Angels know almost all languages, this is the only way we are able to communicate with our human afterall. Through words. We wouldn't be able to do so if we didn't speak the same language" Kageyama informs 

"So you know other languages?" Tsukishima asks 

"Yes. I know Korean, French, Itlaina, Spanish, Japanese, Romanian, and Greek" Kageyama lists 

"Interesting" 

"Angels are intelligent creatures. We learn easily. We may not be good at some things, but at least we know how to do them"

"Well hopefully you learn how to follow these rules correctly. Now sit. Food's ready" 

Kageyama takes the little note pad with her to the table. She begins to read the instructions Tsukishima gave her on how to opporate the appliances. It looked easy. In fact too easy. Tsukishima walked in with two plates of food. He set Kageyama's plate infront of hers. He took a seat right across from her. Kageyama picked up her fork, and began eating the waffles Tsukishima made her. In her opinion they tasted delicious. 

"So Kageyama, tell me how you came to earth. Tell me more about this heaven you speak of" Tsukishima says 

"But I thought you didn't like when I spoke about it. You always interrupt me, or look at me weird right at the end" Kageyama replies 

"Well there's always time to learn something new. So tell me" 

"Well.." Kageyama starts hesitantly, tugging on her shirt "you know my name. Kageyama Tobio, I'm a treasure"

"You said you were an angel"

"I am. Bur I'm a social type of angel you could say. I'm what you call a treasure. My friend, Yamaguchi Tadashi is also a treasure. He was made out of the stars from far away galaxies. He has cute freckles that are actual remains of the stars he's made from"

"So your made up from stars?"

"No, I'm made from flowers. That's were I get my nickname lotus from. One of the flowers that was used to make me was a lotus flower. Representing rebirth, renewal. But a small weed plant got mixed up into the pile, and well i came to be. I worked as your guardian angel. Watching you ever since you were six"

"But aren't guardian angels assigned to someone when they are born?"

"Yes, but the fact is that I was created a just a day after you were born. So they waited for me to grow old enough to start looking out for you. The way I communicated with you back then was as a imaginary friend"

"Then how did you get here? You said you fell. From what people told me, is that when an-"

"I wasn't corrupted. I was actually thrown off of heaven because a demon attack. They wanted to take my friend Yamaguchi. He was frighten. And I couldn't stand there and watch. So I fought back. Till a demon caught me and held me over the edge. Semi, one of the archangels, told him to release me. The demon did so. But like he held me over the edge, I fell. I felt the impact. My bones felt like they were crushed, and like all the air was knocked out of me yet I survived"

Tsukishima stared at the girl before him. She was looking down at her lap. He couldn't see her facial expression, yet her could tell that she was upset. "I didn't want them to take him, so I fought back when I wasn't suppose to. That was a job for the archangels. But they seemed so far from where we stood, and they were dragging him. So I did what my instinct told me to do" Kageyama says 

"How did you end up at my doorstep?" Tsukishima asks 

Kageyama shrugs. In all honesty she didn't know that herself. "I was laying in the field. I could feel the cold breeze, along with the cold water droplets. My vision was hazy, I couldn't make out anything. I could only hear what was going on around me. One minute i was on the floor, the next I was being dragged. Somewhere along the way, I gave out. When I woke up, I was here" Kageyama explains 

Tsukishima let out a sigh. Everything that Kageyama was telling her seemed like the truth. But he couldn't seem to accept it. How could he? He's a guy that goes with logic and reasoning. Things like what Kageyama claims to be is nothing but fantasy. Or so what he thought is. Kageyama looked in pain. A pain that was hard to fake. She spoke with a gentle tone, one that wasn't brash nor harsh. She wasn't even shoving her story down his throat. She even made it clear to him that she knew he didn't accept the story and laidback from telling it.

Tsukishima was faced with two options. Ignore her story and force a life onto her that wasn't hers, or accept what she has told him and accept that her life on earth will be different than what he deems normal. Option one was cruel and heartless. He made the mistake of choosing that one at first. Without knowing it, he was trying to strip her from who she was. And that's the worse thing someone could do to a human. Strip them from their lives, from their beliefs, from their rights, from everything they knew.

"Kageyama"

_I'm sorry_

"I made you food for lunch, and dinner is in the fridge. Heat it up later. I won't be home till ten. Behave. Feel free to use anything here. And don't burn down the house, and don't leave. Okay" Tsukishima speaks

"Where are you going?" Kageyama asks 

"College. So I won't be back till later"

"But Tsukishima, I'm your guardian angel. I'm suppose to be taking care of you. I need to go with you to make sure you'll be okay" 

"Kageyama look, you can't come with me"

"But"

"No buts. Your here on earth now. I don't want to discourage you, but your a human. You can't protect me in this form. All you can do is hope that I will be okay" 

Tsukishima stands up, leaving his plate full of food on the table. He walks past Kageyama, who feels like she just got shut down from something. Because she did. He pats her shoulder, then excuses himself. "See you later" Tsukishima says 

Kageyama continues to sit at the table. Even after the blond male has left. Then she felt it. A weird feeling deep inside her that was causing her to feel queezy. Something wasn't right. Not at all. "Tsukki!" Kageyama calls 

Without thinking it over twice, she runs out the door. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tsukishima looked at the article Yachi printed out for him. It was in fact an article about guardian angels. She said since he seemed really interested about the topic last night, she printed a few articles about the subject for him. Tsukishima was garetful for it. It saved him the hassle of doing the research. He made a mental note to repay her later for doing this for him. 

He read the article as he walked down the school corridor. He was so fixated on what he was reading, he didn't see where he was going. Causing him to run into someone. Tsukishima dropped the papers he was holding. "What the hell-tsukishima" 

Crap. Tsukishima looked up. Standing there was Tendou Satori. The red head glanced down at the papers that the blond let loose. Tsukishima knew what the other was thinking. Both made a quick move for the papers. Tendou was the first one to grab them. Making Tsukishima snarl. Tendou looked over the articles. His signature smirk appearing on his face. "Guardian angels? Never knew you believed in such things, Mr. Science Dude" Tendou spoke 

"Never knew you could reach a new level of annoyance. You don't even have to speak, just seeing your face annoys me" Tsukishima retorted 

Tendou raised a brow and scoffed. He placed a hand on his hip. Taking on last glance at the article. "Guardian angels are beautiful creatures. Their wings are said to be beautiful. Made from the softest white feathers. Sadly, just as beautiful as they are, they can turn into something hideous that the world despise. And it's all thanks to demons or people who take advantage of them" Tendou speaks 

Tsukishima looks at Tendou quite surprised. "Once an angel gets corrupted, they turn into monsters that other angels have to kill. There's this famous story that an angel came down to earth, but it's soul was consumed by demons that roamed the earth. Painting earth as a horrible place for angels to be in. Their chances of dying are much higher. But hey, why am I telling you this. You don't even believe in them nor care" Tendou says bitterly. He shoves the articles back to Tsukishima. Pushing him in the process. 

And like that, he walks away. Leaving a confused Tsukishima behind. He looks at the articles. There's a red X on the face of the angel. "Weirdo" Tsukishima mumbles 

 

 

 

 

Kageyama runs down the streets. Desperately trying to find the college Tsukishima went to. She should have asked for directions or something. She stopped right by a small shop to catch her breath. This would be so much easier if she had her wings. The little door bell of the shop chimed. Kageyama was to tired to even glance up to see who it was. "Excuse me miss, but are you okay?" 

Kageyama glanced up. There before her stood Kuro Testuro. He was holding a bag filled with who knows what. He reached into the bag, and pulled out a water bottle. "Here take this. Looks like you need it" He speaks 

He hands the bottle to Kageyama. Kageyama looks at it. Her arms shakily reaching out to take it. She examined the bottle. How did this work? Kuro laughed at her actions. Boy was she cute. "Do you need me to open it?" Kuro asks 

Kageyama nods her head. Kuro takes it from her. With a slight twist of the cap, bam, it was open. He handed it right back to Kageyama. She took it and took a sip. Right after she finished Kuro held out a hand for her to shake. "Kuro Testuro" 

"Kageyama Tobio." Kageyama shook Kuro's hand

They both retrieved their hands back. Kageyama bit the inside of her cheek. She was debating whether she should ask Kuro for help or not. Would Tsukishima get mad at her? Maybe she should shake off the bad feeling in her gut and call quits. She was a human. Not an angel. With a sigh, she looked up at Kuro. Gripping the water bottle tightly. Just as she was about to ask Kuro for directions to Tsukishima's house, she remembered that she doesn't know where he lived. "Well I must get going" Kuro speaks 

"Wait" Kageyama calls out 

Kuro halts, "yes?"

Tsukishima was going to kill her. "Can you show me the way to Karasuno College? I don't know the way" Kageyama says 

"Well, today is your lucky day Kageyama. I go to that college. Just follow me" Kuro says 

"Thank you so much Kuro" Kageyama thanks, she bows her head

Kuro smiles softly at her. The two of them walk together to the college. Kageyama kept stealing some glances at him. So this was the Kuro her Tsukki always hanged out with. He loved teasing the heck out of Tsukki, yet the blond male still liked him. Mostly since Kuro has been there for him in his times of need. "Take a picture it will last longer" Kuro teases 

Kageyama stares blankly at Kuro, "huh?"

Kuro laughs even more 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Where's that stupid cat?" Tsukishima asks 

Everyone shrugs. Well almost everyone. Kenma was to focused on his game to even care about what they were talking about. Tsukishima crosses his arms over his chest. The other male should be here by now. Why wasn't he? "Bokuto-san call him" Akaashi suggests 

Bokuot nods. He fetches out his phone from his back pocket. He has Kuro on speed dial, so all he had to do was press a single button. After a few rings, Kuro picks up. "Sup bro" Kuro greets 

"Sup. Hey were are you? We left you in charge with the morning snacks. We're starving" Bokuot comments

"Sorry. I ran into someone today"

"Really? Who?" 

"A girl. She asked for some help. So I'm helping her. I think she is a new transfer. I'm bringing her over so you can all meet her" 

"Sweet. Alright. You almost here?"

"Yes, we just passed the gates. See you in two" 

Kuro hangs up first. Bokuot locks his phone, a girl on his face. "So?" Hinata asks 

"He's coming. He ran into a pretty girl, and wants us to meet her" Bokuot says

Now he has Kenma's attention. Kuro met a girl? A pretty one too? Tsukishima laughs slightly. Well it was about time the guy found someone. "Look i see him coming!" Hinata exclaims 

He points to were Kuro was coming from. Sure enough there was a girl walking next to him. Tsukishima had to take a double look, because if his crappy eye sight wasn't messing with him even more, the girl looked like Kageyama. As they came closer, Tsukishima's eyes went wide. It was Kageyama. The two causally approached the group. They were all left in aw at how pretty Kageyama was. "Hello everyone. This is Kageyama Tobio" Kuro says 

Kageyama bows slightly. She already knew who they all were. Her eyes land on Tsukishima who looked somewhat mad. Kageyama smiled sheepishly. "Kageyama this is Akaashi Keiji"

"Nice to meet you"

"Bokuto Kotaro"

"Hey hey hey!"

"Hinata Shoyou" 

"Hello!"

"Yachi Hitoka"

"Hello Kageyama, pleasure to meet you"

"And Tsukishima Kei. Careful he bites" 

Kageyama jumps back, "he does! Tsukki why didn't you tell me!"

Everyone looks at Kageyama with a rather confused look. Tsukishima shakes his head. "You know her?" Hinata ask 

_Sadly, yes_

"She's the new girl in my study group. Well come on Kageyama, let's go and talk about the issue we faced" Tsukishima says 

Kageyama knows she's going to get scolded. She simply nods her head and walks over to him. "Wait Tsukishima we barely met her, le-"

"We are running late. You can talk to her later" Tsukishima says, interrupting Bokuto

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not updating sooner. I was caught up in some stuff. But I'm here now. 
> 
> Enjoy :D

"You all must be wondering why I called you all in." Daichi speaks. His arms were crossed over his chest, and his posture was straight. The other archangels gave ciruious looks to their leader. They remained silent, waiting for Daichi to continue talking. "After the demon attack, the higher ups are on high alert. We still need to find out how, that many demons were able to come here to heaven. It's not rare for one or two demons to make their way past the line. But it does calls for concern when a group of them arrive. That being said, each of your shifts will be extended till further notice." 

Sugawara raised his hand. Slightly waning it to get Daichi's attention. After getting a nod of apporavl from Daichi, he speaks "what are we doing about Lotus? It's been a day. Who knows if the demons have gotten to her already."

"Daichi and I have proposed that if Kimizuki isn't to return from his duties in two days, we will go down there and look for her ourselves. Hopefully she lasts for that long. Like you said Sugawara, she's a treasure. Demons..even Satan himself would want her soul." Semi says 

The archangels give each other looks of worry. Daichi claps his hands once to get their attention once again. "Speaking of treasures. Semi your in charge of protecting Yamaguchi. You must be by him around the clock. I will cover your shift at the borderline." Daichi informs 

Semi nods his head. He would rather much keep his shift than babysit a treasure, but orders are orders. Just as Daichi was about to speak, there was a soft knock on the golden door. Noya stands from his seat, and walks to the door. He twists the golden handle opening the door. Behind it was Yamaguchi. The treasure folded his wings in and lowered his head. "Yamaguchi?" Noya asks

"H-hello. I have important news to tell you guys." Yamaguchi states 

Noya fully opens the golden door. Allowing Yamaguchi access to the small room. Of course he playfully punches the treasure. Earning a slight shriek from him. "Head high treasure. Your in a higher position than all of us. Act like you own this place because in a sense you do." Noya winks at the treasure 

Yamaguchi rubs his arm, emberassed. He was in a higher position than the archangels. But he didn't feel like he was. He also didn't feel like he should act like he's better than the others because he believes everyone in the heavens are of equal importance/ranks. Yamaguchi just gives a nod of his head. "Guys, the treasure has news! Listen up!" Noya exclaims 

"Please Noya, call me Yamaguchi. Or tadashi. I don't like being called treasure." Yamaguchi says. He rubs the back of his head. Avoiding eye contact with the archangels. 

Daichi smiles at him, "such a humble angel."

"I can see why he needs protection." Semi teases 

"The news?" Sugawara asks 

"Oh. That, right. Kimizuki is back. He has news on the lost archangel. Apperantly, he's somewhere in Japan" Yamaguchi informs 

"Japan!?!"

The archangels look astonished. "I thought he was sent to Europe, not Japan" Asahi comments 

All the angels agree with Asahi. The last time they ever heard of their beloved archangel was right before he was sent to earth, Europe to be exact. The reason why he was sent there remained confidential. Actually everything was. That's why they were having a hard time fininding him. For safety reason, only a numerous amount of angels knew about another angels whereabouts. But sadly those who know where their archangel was at, died in war. 

The room erupted with possible theorizes as to why their archangel was located in Japan. Semi wasn't having it though. "Is it even him?" semi asks 

Yamaguchi firously nods his head, "kimuzki said that while he was passing a TV shop, a news report came up about him. Seems like he forgot his duties. Looks like he's living another life on earth." 

Yamaguchi's voice was laced with disspointment. It wasn't rare for an angel to descend to earth to live a life of a human. But their archangel wasn't like that. He would never betray his angels morals for something like a human life filled with sin. "Where's Kimizuki?" Daichi asks 

"With the higher ups. If I may, can I ask a question?" 

"Go for it."

"Well since Kimizuki is back.....will....do you think he'll be up to look for lotus?"

"I'm sure he will. Semi, it seems like Kimizuki is back. We will serve as back up if he needs it. But Yamaguchi tell me, does Kimizuki knows about Lotuses dissaperance?" 

"No."

A sigh of relief escaped their lips. Yamaguchi looks at them with a rather confused look. Why did they all look so relieved? "Why?" Yamaguchi questions 

"Kimizuki really likes lotus. He's surely going to turns the heavens upside down when we tell him. We just want to make sure it's one of us that tells him than another angel" Sugawara comments 

The door opens once more, another archangel walks in. His hair was pink, and so were his eyes. Instead of having a golden belt like the archangels, he had a silver one. Two swords rested on the left side of his body. Lastly, on his wrists were silver bracelets. The door closed with a small click. "I'm back." the archangel spoke 

"Kimizuki welcome back! Please sit." Sugawara greets 

Kimizuki walks over to his seat. Which was between semi and tanaka. He could feel everyone staring at him. It annoyed him. Why were they all looking at him? They all knew how much he hated being stared at. Especially for no reason. Or was there a reason? If there was, someone better start talking before he loses it. "Are you all going to stare at me like a bunch of-"

"Kimizuki, Lotus fell from heaven." Daichi speaks with no hesitation. Everyone gives him a rather shocked look. So much for being gentle with the news. The archangels looked over at Kimizuki. Sugawara bit his lower lip in worry. Asahi was already making a plan on how he was going to escape to upcoming storm Kimizuki was going to bring on the heavens.

"She what?" Kimizuki asks 

"She fell from heaven during a demon attack. But before you start freaking out and all. Please allow us to leave." Daichi states 

Kimizuki stands from his seat, pinching the bridge of his nose. Semi wasn't going to wait out for anything. He also stood from his seat. He ran to Yamaguchi, grabbing him by the wrist and taking him with him. Not long everyone follows semi out. Kimizuki is left alone in the room. He allowed the news to sink in. When it did, he stormed out right after the others. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE FELL!?!?! YOU ALL HAD ONE JOB!" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kageyama kept her head down deeming the floor the most interesting thing she has ever seen. Did she dare look up at the tall blond who was possibly planning her murder? Absolutely not. Right now, she chose life over death. If anything Tsukishima seemed more threatening and scarier than any demon she has ever seen. 

Tsukishima stood right in front of her. Arms crossed over his chest with a very unpleased look. He gave Kageyama simple rules to follow, yet she disobeyed them. And she's suppose to be an "angel". Aren't angels obbident? Why isn't she? Right, there is not such way this girl is one. Even if she was she did a really crappy job in repressing her kind. 

The two of them have been standing in an empty classroom for the past ten minutes. Tsukishima was waiting for Kageyama to start talking. To start explaining why she was here. At his college. Kageyama, however, didn't seem like she wanted to talk at all. Making this even more of an annoyance to Tsukishima. "Well?" Tsukishima asked finally breaking the silence between the two of them 

Kageyama nearly froze when she heard Tsukishima speak. She shuffled her weight to one side then the other. Still avoiding making direct contact with the human. "Aren't you going to tell me why your here? None the less with Kuroo. Did you tell him anything?" Tsukishima questions 

"No." Kageyama replies with a shake of her head 

"Did you really?"

"Yes. I promise" 

"Alright, I'll take your word for it. Now answer my first question. Why are you here? Did I not tell you to stay at home?"

"Yes."

"Then explain to me why your here."

Kageyama bit her lower lip. She knows how touchy Tsukishima gets when she speaks about heaven, and all. Even though he said it was okay to speak of it. She can't help but to feel as if that was just for pure show. "I-it doesn't really," Kageyama starts. There was a pause. She tried organizing her words, trying to find the best way to tell Tsukishima what she felt. But nothing sounded right...well normal, "nevermind"

"No. Don't "nevermind" me. You clearly have something to say." Tsukishima says

"Tsukki" 

"Don't Tsukki me. Enlighten me with your explanation, and it better be good." 

Kageyama took in a sharp breath, "I got this feeling. Like something wasn't right. So I came to check on you. But the problem was that I didn't know where your school was located at. I was running in circles for all I know. Till I bumped into Kuroo, who helped me. I didn't say much to him. Only that I was trying to find this place. He agreed to show me. And well we came." 

Tsukishima heaved a sigh. He should have know. He should have seen this coming. Kageyama gathered the courage to look up at the blond male. "A-are you mad?" Kageyama sutterts 

"I don't know Kageyama? Does it look like I'm mad?" Tsukishima asks 

Kageyama narrows her eyes, glaring right at Tsukishima. She surely didn't appreciate his sarcasms. Nor did she liked how rude he was being. "Your such a butt Tsukishima." Kageyama comments 

"I believe the word is ass." Tsukishima corrects 

"No. Butt." 

"Ass."

"Butt."

"Butt, ass, same thing." 

"I don't feel like using such a fowl language."

"Oh please excuse me your highness if I have offended you so with my dirty language."

Kageyama glances to the side. A sigh escaping her lips. Tsukishima simply stares at her. His arms still crossed across his chest. He also releases a sigh. Lowering his hands. "Look my class starts in a few. So it seems like you'll have to stay here. I'm dropping you off at the library. Stay there till lunch. Then I'll pick you up. Understand?" Tsukishima says 

"Fine." Kageyama responds 

"Let's go." 


End file.
